


What I Wouldn't Give

by jesustakethewii (canonmerlinisatwink)



Series: Scandalous [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Threesome, Voyeurism, headplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonmerlinisatwink/pseuds/jesustakethewii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan suddenly shows up in Austin, threatening to destroy whatever is left of Michael’s denial and self-control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Wouldn't Give

“Guess who decided to show up,” Ray said, excited, as he walked into the Achievement Hunter office. Everyone looked up inquiringly. It was Gavin who spoke.

 

“Who?” He asked, brow furrowed.

 

Ray grinned cheekily. “Your fucking boyfriend, that’s who.”

 

A chorus of titters issued from the room’s occupants. That is, everyone besides Michael, who froze in his seat, carefully schooling his expression to that of nonchalance just in case anyone cared to look.

 

“Shut up,” Gavin retorted, but there was a stupid grin plastered on his face. It was obvious to everyone that he knew who Ray was talking about.

 

Sure enough, Dan ambled in the room after that, clean-cut and fresh out of the army, looking a lot more muscular than the last time he’d come to Austin to visit his best friend. Gavin jumped out of his seat and tackled Dan into a hug, the other man catching him easily like he always did every time it happened, and pulling him into a companionable embrace.

 

“Bloody hell, B,” said Dan, heaving out a chuckle as Gavin continued to cling to him like a five year-old to his mom. “You missed me that much?”

 

“Wanker,” Michael heard Gavin mumble into Dan’s neck. On the other side of the room, Geoff rolled his eyes at the open show of affection.

 

“Can’t you bring that somewhere else?” He whined, tossing a pencil at Gavin and Dan’s direction. “People are trying to work here, you know.”

 

“Nice to see you too, Geoff,” said Dan, pulling away from Gavin to send the man a grin.

 

“When did you fly in?” Jack asked, cutting into Geoff’s potentially sassy retort.       

 

“Just a few hours ago,” Dan answered. Geoff frowned at that.

 

“You don’t have a hotel, yet?”

 

“Are you mental? He’s gonna stay with me of course,” said Gavin, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

It actually was, considering the last few times Dan had come to the States he’d always stayed over at the Ramseys. Michael had thought nothing of it, knowing that he and Gavin had been inseparable since they were kids, and the thought of staying away when one of them was visiting the other was just plain _unreasonable_.

 

But, armed with the knowledge of what actually transpires between the two behind closed doors, there was suddenly a different, underlying tone in Gavin’s defense of his best friend’s temporary living accommodations.

 

Michael wasn’t stupid. He knew that they were going to fuck.

 

Geoff, not being aware of that fact, just heaved a long-suffering sigh and nodded, as if he’d expected it long before he even asked. “Yeah, alright,” he said. “Just…make sure Gavin still has time for the videos he needs to turn in this week.”

 

“Whoa, who died and made you my mum?” Gavin asked, raising his eyebrows at Geoff, who just flipped him the finger and went back to his own editing work. Turning back to Dan, he gave him another wide grin and proceeded to steer him out of the office.

 

“Hey, where are you taking him?” Ray demanded as he went back to his own seat.

 

“Away from you dickheads!” Gavin yelled back, and promptly disappeared along with Dan into the building corridor.

 

“I swear to god, if I didn’t know those two were best friends, I’d think they were fucking,” Ryan remarked from his spot in the couch, which served as his temporary desk during their Let’s Plays.

 

Everyone except Michael sniggered.

 

The room was relatively silent after that, with everyone else focused on their own video work, the sounds of typing and clicking taking over the apparent lack of conversation. Michael was left sitting on his chair, staring at nothing as the memories of Gavin moaning and writhing wantonly on Dan’s bed, tied up and desperate, flooded his thoughts like a dam had suddenly been broken in his head.

 

He worked so _hard_ to repress those memories. Tried not talking to Gavin for days, failed, and then just avoided any physical contact whatsoever that would remind him of how _responsive_ the man could be, given the proper circumstances. Everyone had been confused over his sudden distance, but nobody questioned him. Not even Gavin, who instead sent him worried, bewildered stares when he thought Michael wasn’t looking.

 

Lindsay thought he was having another one of his month-long mood swings, never mind that it was only a thing his girlfriend invented to tease the shit out of him when he was trying to be mad at her for something she did. For once, Michael was grateful she turned to that particular explanation. He would _never_ tell her the real reason behind his sudden brooding act.

 

It was eating at him, burrowing its way into his thoughts and dreams until he’d started waking up at night, drenched in cold sweat and sporting a raging hard-on. It made him start creeping into the bathroom to jerk himself off until the only thing he could see was blinding, white light, which of course turned into the vivid image of Gavin throwing his head back and sobbing in ecstasy at Dan’s precise, expert touch.

 

It was beginning to ruin his mind. Michael had tried to get a grip on himself the last couple of days, and he thought he was finally starting to get the hang of it, the visions of Gavin in the throes of pleasure showing up less and less in his head, when Dan showed up and everything he worked for suddenly went to shit.

 

He clenched his hands into fists as his mind began to conjure images of Gavin pushing Dan into an abandoned storeroom, dropping down onto his knees to gaze up at his friend through his lashes, before freeing Dan’s dick from its confines and swallowing the hard flesh in one smooth glide.

 

It made him sick to his stomach, the fact that he wanted to _be_ Dan, to be that person whose cock was buried in Gavin’s hot, slutty mouth, tangling his hands in his hair and safe in the knowledge that the man is hisand his _alone_.

 

But Gavin was _Dan’s_ , and always will be, while Michael is stuck being the greatest shithead that ever lived, lost in the repeating memory of one night he spied through his friend’s laptop screen.

 

He will always be that creepy fucktard who yearned for what they had from afar.

 

_Perfect, Jones. Just fucking perfect._

He saw from the corner of his eye the worried look Ryan was sending his way. Feeling his blood grow cold at the thought of being caught at his internal turmoil, Michael suddenly stood up, the abrupt movement making Ray look up in confusion.

 

“You okay, bro?”

 

“Yeah,” Michael managed to croak out, hoping he sounded like it, too. “Yeah, I just—I just need to take a piss.”

 

Ignoring Ray and Ryan’s bewildered stares, he buried his hand in the pockets of his jacket and swept out of the room, intent on finding some solace before he started to lose his mind.

 

\--

 

The office back lot was blessedly empty save for a few squirrels scurrying through the grass and trees, and birds chirping their mid-afternoon song high up in their respective branches. Michael walked out, feeling the gravel crunch beneath his feet, and wondering if anybody would catch him if he lay down on the ground and didn’t move for next couple of hours.

 

He had to content himself with just basking in the silence, however, since he knew that one of the boys would come looking for him sooner or later. Or worse, they’d get Lindsay to do it for them.

 

This was one of the moments Michael wished he smoked. It would be a good excuse for people to just leave him alone without making a big deal out of it.

 

He buried his hands in the pockets of his jacket, huddling against the cold wind that signaled the onset of the winter months. He was starting to feel chilly. Maybe he should just walk it off to the pantry and grab himself an espresso instead of sulking out there like an idiot.

 

Michael didn’t know what he wanted to do anymore.

 

Scowling, he wrapped his jacket tighter around himself and kicked at a stray pebble. It skidded across the ground and bounced off against the building wall.

 

He stared after it thoughtfully, and let out a small sigh. Standing out there like an ass wasn’t going to do him any good, he decided.

 

Hugging himself as a cold breeze swept across the lot, he steered himself towards the back entrance, intent on getting himself some caffeine before Miles finished off the last espresso shot in the pantry’s only coffee maker.

 

Michael was a few steps away from the door when a familiar giggle broke the silence that took over the place.

 

He stopped in his tracks. He could feel his insides grow cold.

 

“Ssh!” Another voice said in an almost-whisper, but his words were punctuated with mirth. “Someone might hear us, you dolt.”

 

“Nobody’s ever here,” Gavin replied, sounding playful. “We can be as loud as we want.” This was followed by a low groan. Michael didn’t spare a second to guess who the other person was, or what Gavin was doing to elicit such a reaction.

 

It was quiet again after that, save for the sounds of kissing and the occasional sigh of pleasure. Michael stood frozen to the spot, a litany of curses going through his head and a large part of him urging his feet to just run inside the building and save himself from being a creepy, voyeuristic fuck for the second time.

 

He wasn’t moving, however, because Gavin just let out a low chuckle that would haunt Michael’s dreams for ages, and he wanted to go there, to fucking tell them that this was ruining his mind, this—this _charade_ they were keeping up for god knows what reasons. He wanted to fucking _wrench_ Gavin away from Dan’s grasp and have him for his own, just to see if the man would writhe under his touch the same way he did with his best friend.

 

Michael was most likely going insane.

 

He was suddenly aware of the fact that he actually took the steps that would lead him to that turn in the corner, to the small gap between the building’s firewall and the outer fence. His brain was screaming at him to _turn the fuck around before you do something you’ll regret for the rest of motherfucking eternity,_ but his legs weren’t following. They were just pulling him forward, closer and closer, until the wall beside him became a passageway, and he could finally— _finally—_ see Dan, whose right hand was buried in the front of Gavin’s jeans, and was sucking a kiss onto the expanse of his best friend’s neck.

 

Gavin’s head was thrown back against the wall, and he was humping wantonly against Dan’s hand, his mouth open in pleasure. Michael _stared_ at the sight, because it was suddenly there in front of him, larger than life, this _thing_ that had been the subject of his thoughts and dreams for the past several weeks.

 

He would’ve stood there like a creep for the rest of the motherfucking show, but Gavin’s eyes fluttered open after a moment. Michael didn’t get a chance to hide himself before the green orbs caught his presence at the end of the alleyway.

 

Gavin’s eyes widened in shock, and he started to push Dan away from him. His best friend stumbled backwards, confused, but Gavin was just gaping at Michael, the fly of his jeans unzipped and the now-softening bulge of his erection still visible through his boxers.

 

“Michael—” He began, pleading, but Michael was already walking away from the lot and into the office building.

 

He wanted to kill himself, to maybe run out onto the street and get himself run over by a huge truck—whatever it is that would do the trick, that would save him from having to face Gavin because he was a fucking idiot who just couldn’t mind his own business.

 

He could hear the muffled arguments coming from outside, but he didn’t stop, wanting to be as far away from the two as possible. Maybe he could just grab his bag and leave work early, never mind that Geoff and Burnie would bite his ass off for not finishing the videos he needed to get done by the end of the day. Maybe he could pack a suitcase and leave Austin for a couple of weeks, just tell Lindsay he needed a break from all the craziness. Maybe he could even move to Mexico and start a new life. Maybe he could—

 

“For fuck’s sake!” He felt a hand yank him from the corridor and into one of the still-empty rooms in the office. Gavin was suddenly there, looking exasperated and worried as he slammed the door shut. Michael swallowed as he heard the lock click into place.

 

“You’re just going to—” Gavin ran a hand through his hair and huffed, sounding quite out of breath. “You’re just gonna leave without saying _anything?_ ”

 

Michael was quiet for a moment. “What do you want me to say?”

 

Gavin’s resulting laugh sounded desperate. “I don’t—I don’t know! Punch me, or kick me in the sodding balls. Whatever you want, just—just don’t _run away._ ”

 

Michael struggled to sound calm. “I don’t know what you want from me,” he said, his hands balling into fists. He wrapped his arms around himself and looked away. “Okay, you guys are fucking. It’s no big deal. Lots of people do that with their friends.”

 

Gavin’s stare was boring a hole through his skull. Michael shifted uncomfortably and the other man spoke. “It doesn’t sound like you’re fine with it.”

 

Michael exploded. “Fuck, Gavin! What do you want? Do I have to send you a card? _Congratulations on being a fag?_ Look, it doesn’t matter, alright? I don’t give a shit if you’re gonna spend the rest of his visit making out in the back lot, or that you’re still gonna act like you’re the straightest dude that ever walked the planet while your best friend ties you up like—”

 

He stopped at that and clamped his mouth shut, refusing to meet Gavin’s eyes. Gavin was staring at him, his confused expression being replaced by that of dawning realization, which then quickly turned to panicked anger at Michael’s guilty look.

 

“You’re fucking—” He let out a disbelieving laugh and ran a hand through his hair. “You’re fucking taking the piss, right?”

 

When Michael didn’t answer, Gavin turned around and punched the door, the sound of fist hitting the wooden surface sounding through the small room like a gunshot. Michael started at the noise, but remained silent.

 

“How?” Was Gavin’s eventual question. It sounded like he was trying very hard not to sock Michael in the face. “How did you know?”

 

There was no way around it. Michael knew he had to tell Gavin the truth. “Your video,” he said simply, slowly looking up to meet Gavin’s angry stare. “I watched it.”

 

“Oh my god,” Gavin put a hand over his head and bit his lip, looking like he just wanted to go into a corner and have a cry. “You _saw_? How did—”

 

“It was an accident,” said Michael quickly, like an explanation could actually remedy the situation. “You and Geoff were out, and I was bored. I wandered into your room and your laptop was open. I saw the file. I thought it was one of your weird pornos. I was sort of right, except that—except that it was a porno of _you_.”

 

If Michael wasn’t already feeling so sorry for himself at that moment, he would’ve been for Gavin, who was wearing an expression of someone who wanted to just crawl into a hole and die. He understood what he did; he invaded his best friend’s privacy, stomped all over it like fucking Godzilla on steroids, which is why he deserved to throw himself off a cliff as soon as Gavin would let him leave.

 

There was a long moment of painful silence. Michael was standing there like an idiot, while Gavin was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that one of his closest friends was able to see him ass-naked and grinding his dick against the air in the most whore-like fashion. Michael would definitely understand it if Gavin chose that time to murder him in the store room and just bury his body in the woods near the back lot.

 

“Did you…” Gavin broke the silence by speaking out, his voice hesitant and quiet. “Did you…watch everything?”

 

Michael considered denying it, but apparently he was too far into the mess to come up with a decent lie. Besides, the look on his face probably told Gavin everything he needed to know.

 

There was silence yet again. Gavin’s expression was unreadable.

 

“You can punch me,” said Michael, not able to bear it anymore. “I can take it. I was an asshole. I shouldn’t have—”

 

“I…” Gavin said, cutting into Michael’s plea for retribution. “I think I should go.”

 

Michael opened his mouth, feeling like he should be saying something— _anything_ that would keep Gavin there. He closed it again, knowing that there wasn’t anything he could say that would help turn things back to the way they were.

 

Gavin seemed to think the same. Not meeting his eyes, he turned and left the room, leaving Michael standing desolately in the small, abandoned space.

 

\--

 

 _“Michael,”_ Lindsay’s voice broke through his thoughts, yanking him from the pity-party he was having with himself in front of his desktop. It had been going on for the past couple of hours, and his video edit sat unfinished in front of him, the bright expanse of the computer screen glaring back at his tired eyes like an accusation.

 

He started, and sat up on his chair, turning his head to look at his fiancée. Lindsay frowned at him.

 

“Are you alright?” She asked, concerned.

 

“Yeah,” said Michael, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, attempting to look exhausted instead of miserable. “I’m just—stressed, I think.”

 

Lindsay wasn’t stupid. Michael had been quiet and withdrawn the past few weeks, and it was a clear sign that he was hiding something from her. She kept from calling him out on it, however, seeing as Michael didn’t seem willing to open up _at all._

She bit her lip and leaned against the door, her hand clenching around the knob. “Dan’s here,” she said. The question was evident in her statement.

 

Michael froze in his seat. “I, uh…”

 

“You should talk to him.” Lindsay walked into their bedroom and hovered near the dresser, wondering if she should leave the boys to themselves for the next few hours. Dan didn’t look like he was coming in for a casual visit. “He’s waiting in the living room.”

 

Michael nodded and stood up from his chair, running a hand through his curls. Lindsay knew enough of him to notice the panicked look in his eyes.

 

“Do you want me to—”

 

“It’s fine,” said Michael, and gave her a completely unconvincing smile. “We’re probably just gonna… grab a drink somewhere. Boys’ night, I guess.”

 

Lindsay swallowed and nodded. She refused to acknowledge the way her insides clenched at that. “Sure,” she said, and smiled back at him. “I’ll see you tonight?”

 

“We won’t be long,” said Michael, and walked over to give her a small kiss.

 

He left the room, knowing that Lindsay wasn’t buying into his bullshit for one second. There wasn’t anything he could do about it, however. Telling her would put an end to a lot of things—things he would rather not lose, not with the way things are right now.

 

Lindsay would just have to understand.

 

He walked into the living room. Dan was there, looking like he wanted to be anywhere else but in their house. Michael couldn’t blame him; Gavin probably already told him everything that happened.

 

In his mind, Michael was probably a complete and utter freak.

 

“Hey,” he said in greeting, and watched as Dan turned to acknowledge him with a small turn of his lips.

 

“Hi,” he replied. Dan buried his hands in the pockets of his jeans and chewed at his lip, seeming a bit nervous.

 

“Do you mind if we…?” Michael gestured to the front door, his voice quiet.

 

“Oh, uh—sure.” Dan nodded and followed Michael out of the apartment, walking down the steps until they were in the asphalt pavement outside the complex.

 

As soon as he was sure they were not within earshot of Lindsay, Michael turned and addressed Dan.

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, wondering if he should ready himself for a punch in the face or a kick in the gut. Dan was probably angrier at him than Gavin was, all things considered.

 

“Gavin told me everything,” said Dan. He met Michael’s eyes and there it was, the anger he expected, glinting visibly in his stare.

 

Michael stood his ground, and didn’t flinch at Dan’s expression. “I’m sorry,” he said, simply.

 

Dan scoffed. “No, you’re not,” he said, a wry grin on his face. “You wanted it, didn’t you?”

 

“I—”

 

“I bet you jerked off on it. On _us._ ”

 

Michael looked away.

 

“I could always see it in you. You’ve always wanted Gavin, yeah? That’s why you watched it. So that you could at the very least _see_ how it would be like to fuck him.”

 

Michael kept silent, but his hands were curled into tight fists, his fingernails threatening to break the skin of his palms.

 

“I’m right, aren’t I?” Dan pressed on, and Michael could tell he wanted him to _speak,_ to vindicate his suspicions, to tell him that, _yes,_ he’d been wanting what would never be his to have.

 

“What do you want me to say?” Michael looked up, anger and frustration taking over him as he spoke. “I regret it, alright? Do you think I like waking up in the middle of the night, seeing _that_ in my head like a fucking vision? I don’t _want_ it. I don’t want _this._ ”

 

The expression on Dan’s face was disbelieving, but Michael continued. “But—but you’re right, yeah, I _want_ Gavin. There, I said it. Are you happy now? I want _him_ for myself, alright, but I don’t want this convoluted version of him—the one that’s in my head. I don’t want to— _fuck—_ I don’t want to spend the rest of my life knowing _exactly_ what it is that you have, and I don’t. Fucking Christ, I don’t want _any_ of this at all.”

 

There was something wet clogging his lashes, and he wiped them away, only to realize that they were tears. It mortified him, but he was too furious to actually do anything about it except just stand there like a sniffling idiot. Dan was silent in front of him, and Michael wondered if he scared him off with that confession.

 

He was glad, in a way, that it was Dan who chose to speak to him. He would never have told Gavin any of that. Not in a million years.

 

It was a long moment before Dan spoke, and his voice was quiet and thoughtful.

 

“Then you should come with me,” he said. Michael looked up at that, confused.

 

“What?”

 

“Gavin’s…Gavin’s waiting,” he said, biting his lip. “In the hotel. He’s—he’s waiting for _us_.”

 

“I don’t understand,” said Michael. What the _fuck_ was Dan on about?

 

“He told me…” Dan said, “…he told me that if you show even the slightest bit of _wanting_ this, then I should bring you to him.”

 

When Michael’s expression remained bewildered, Dan shook his head exasperatedly.

 

“Just—just fucking get in the car,” he said, gesturing towards the rented SUV that was parked outside the apartment. “Gavin’s probably getting impatient.”

 

It was a testament to how much he did not care for his own wellbeing at that moment when Michael agreed, albeit hesitantly. He followed Dan to the car and climbed into the passenger seat.

 

If this was the only way to get them to forgive him, then he should probably go ahead and do whatever they want. There wasn’t anything left to lose, after all.

 

\--

 

“Wait here,” said Dan, and Michael stood back as the man fiddled for the key card in his pocket and slid it into the slot. Dan turned the knob open once the light flashed green, and gestured for Michael to follow him into the room.

 

It was quiet inside, and Michael didn’t really know what he was expecting to see when they entered.

 

It certainly wasn’t Gavin, looking up at them with an indulgent smile on his face, sitting comfortably at the end of the wide bed in the middle of the room. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw Dan.

 

“Hey there,” he said, and Dan walked over to him, reaching out a hand to ruffle through his brown hair.

 

“Babe,” said Dan, grinning back. Gavin looked at him fondly before turning to acknowledge Michael, who was standing near the entrance, feeling like an intruder into this weird, _surreal_ scene.

 

“You got him to come, huh?” Gavin said, and Dan chuckled.

 

“Not yet,” he said, his voice laced with mirth. Michael sputtered where he stood, and both men turned to look at him.

 

“Are you still wondering what you’re doing here?” Gavin asked incredulously. “You didn’t tell him, did you?” He asked Dan accusingly.

 

Dan rolled his eyes. “He was a bit too emotional to reason with,” he said, and leaned down to press a kiss on the top of Gavin’s head. “I think it’s up to you to convince him, B.”

 

Gavin smiled at that, a slow, devilish smirk that Michael had seen enough of to know that he was definitely planning something _evil._ He gulped, watching as the man stood up from the bed, leaving Dan to amble over to where Michael was, stopping when they were only a couple of inches apart, and reaching out a hand to grab his own.

 

“What Dan was trying to say,” he began, looking carefully into Michael’s eyes, “is that we want you to have sex. With us.”

 

Michael’s brain chose that moment to lose all ability to function. “Wha—you—”

 

“I asked Dan if it was alright,” Gavin continued, speaking carefully as if Michael was simple, or a five year old, albeit one that he was trying to lure into bed. “He said that as long as you’re fine with it, then he is. I told him to go see if what I thought was right. It…it seems like we were correct.”

 

“I…I don’t…” Not being able to articulate what it is he felt about this scenario, Michael just chose to address the other elephant in the room. “I’m—I’m gonna have sex with _both of you_?”

 

Gavin chuckled at that. “Well, not us, _us,_ ” he said. “More like you’re having sex with _me,_ under Dan’s supervision.” He turned to glance towards his best friend, who smiled over at them like it wasn’t fucking weird to watch your boyfriend have sex with one of his other guy friends, who had already peeked at them like a horrible pervert, and was _engaged_ to a woman, for Christ’s sake.

 

“This—” Michael said, completely dumbfounded. “This doesn’t make sense. At all.”

 

Gavin raised an eyebrow at that. “Fine,” he said. “Then I guess we’ll just show you.”

 

He let go of his hand and walked back to where Dan was, the other man staring at him like he was a delectable piece of meat he’d like to devour. Michael watched as Gavin grabbed Dan’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss, Dan’s hand snaking out to cup his ass as they made out like horny teenagers in front of their friend.

 

Michael’s mouth went dry at the sight, and he swallowed again. Gavin grinned into Dan’s mouth and pressed his hips forward, grinding against Dan’s own as they continued to kiss. The other man groaned and pulled him closer, both hands kneading at Gavin’s ass this time.

 

Michael knew the right thing to do was to _leave,_ to let them get on with it and go back to his own girlfriend, to pretend like none of this happened and he didn’t have an erection the size of motherfucking Texas in his pants right at that very moment. But he stood there like the complete fucker that he was, mesmerized by the sight of Gavin rolling his hips sinuously against Dan’s.

 

It was a long moment of painful watching on Michael’s part before the two broke apart. Gavin stepped back, his eyes already filled with lust as he turned to look back at where Michael was.

 

“Come here,” was all he said.

 

Michael followed, his legs taking him to Gavin, who smiled at him like he was an obedient little boy.

 

“Perfect,” Gavin said approvingly, and proceeded to remove his shirt.

 

When the clothing was tossed aside, Dan stepped in, grabbing Gavin by the arm and turning him over to kiss him, before pulling him down to sit between his legs on the foot of the bed. As soon as they were comfortable, Dan looked up to meet Michael’s eyes, which were wide just from watching the small striptease.

 

Dan grabbed a clump of Gavin’s hair and pulled his head back to expose his neck. Gavin complied, and rested his head on Dan’s left shoulder, his chest rising up and down as he leant against the man’s strong chest.

 

And as if this wasn’t already too much for Michael to take, Dan suddenly spoke, his voice gruff.

 

“On your knees.”

 

Michael did so, his head too far gone with lust to actually process the fact that he was taking orders from both men. He found himself level with Gavin’s crotch, wherein an unmistakable bulge was already making itself known.

 

“Take off his pants,” said Dan, somewhere above him. Gavin gave a small groan of impatience, which Dan quieted by putting out a hand to play with one of his erect nipples.

 

Gulping at the sight, Michael complied, pulling down the zipper of Gavin’s jeans and removing the offending piece of clothing until the man’s thighs were bare, with only a pair of briefs to hide his tenting erection. Michael looked up at Dan, asking permission.

 

Dan shook his head. “Don’t remove it,” he said.

 

Michael was confused. “But I—”

 

 _“Touch him,”_ said Dan, his voice low, and Gavin humped the air, eyes closed and nipples standing up in attention.

 

 _Fuck._ Michael’s dick was straining against his jeans as he reached out a hand to touch the hardened member through the thin cloth.

 

Gavin’s breath hitched as he did. Encouraged, Michael set his jaw and continued to caress the bulge, marveling at the small movements Gavin was making in response to his fevered touch.

 

“That’s enough,” said Dan, suddenly, and Michael followed. “Lick him.”

 

“I—”

 

“Do it,” Gavin groaned, panting against Dan’s chest. _“Please.”_

A litany of curses was flowing through Michael’s head, and he watched as precome seeped into Gavin’s underwear, wetting the spot where his cockhead rested.

 

 _Oh my fucking god._ He nodded, and leaned forward to press a kiss at that very spot.

 

 _“Hng!”_ Gavin moaned above him, and Michael tongued at his cockhead, drenching the thin, cotton material with his spit.

 

“Yes, _oh—mmph!”_ The noises Gavin was making were drowned out by Dan, who turned his head and caught his lips in a fierce kiss.

 

Not to be outdone, Michael doubled his efforts on Gavin’s dick, one hand rubbing at his balls while he continued licking at the length through the underwear. It wasn’t long before the material seemed to already cling at his skin, like he was licking Gavin’s cock without a flimsy barrier of cloth in between.

 

“Take them off,” Dan said, finally, breaking away from Gavin, and Michael immediately followed. Gavin’s cock jumped out, long and hard and infinitely better than it had been in any of Michael’s haunting dreams.

 

He didn’t wait for Dan’s permission; he grabbed Gavin’s cock and pulled down the foreskin until the head was completely exposed, red, wet and sensitive as it had been in that video, only a million times better now that it was Michael who would get to see just how fucking _sensitive_ Gavin could get. He heard Gavin groan above him, and he leaned in, his tongue catching the drop of precome that slithered through the pee slit.

 

Gavin’s answering moan was enough to spur Michael on. He laved at the dark head, relishing the way he bucked his hips at every lick. He gripped the shaft tightly and pumped it up and down, watching as another stream of clear fluid seeped out of the hole on his crown, which he proceeded to lap up like a man dying of thirst.

 

“Fuck, _Michael—”_ Gavin breathed out, and Michael then proceeded to swallow the whole head, sucking it into his mouth and rolling his tongue around the soft, spongy surface. Gavin went crazy above him, gasping into Dan’s mouth as Michael continued his attack on his dick.

 

He felt a hand bury in his hair and tug insistently at his scalp, he let go of Gavin’s cock, and looked up to see Dan staring back at him, his eyes dark with lust.

 

“Don’t let him come yet,” he said, and Gavin moaned in protest. Dan ignored him. “Come up here.”

 

Michael spared Gavin’s cock one last, longing stare before he complied, clambering onto his feet and hoping his erection wouldn’t chafe because of how painfully hard it was getting. Dan whispered something into Gavin’s ear, and the man nodded, seeming to calm down despite the lack of stimulation on his dick.

 

Dan looked up at Michael. “Take your clothes off and get on the bed.”

 

Heart hammering wildly against his chest, Michael did so, trying not to seem so eager by being too quick about it. He took his time taking his clothes off, aware of the fact that Dan was setting Gavin on the bed as well. He watched as Dan positioned Gavin on all fours, his ass in the air, looking as round and perfect as Michael had imagined it to be.

 

“What are you standing there for?” Dan asked, one hand caressing Gavin’s ass as he spoke. “He’s waiting for you.”

 

“Fucking get on with it, mate,” Gavin groaned impatiently. Michael nodded and swallowed before climbing onto the mattress. Dan let go of Gavin, who then crawled forward to approach Michael. There was a sly twinkle in his eyes as they came face to face.

 

“I, uh—”

 

“You look so bloody flustered,” Gavin observed, before leaning forward to catch Michael’s lips in a kiss.

 

It _was_ their first kiss, which was very strange considering the fact that Michael’s mouth and tongue had already gotten well-acquainted with Gavin’s dick before they were able to simply touch lips. It didn’t, however, diminish the warm feeling that filled Michael’s insides as Gavin melted into the kiss, his hand reaching out to grasp at his curls as his tongue met Michael’s own. They kissed for a short while, Michael too involved in the moment to remember that there were more pressing matters to take care of, like the sorry state their dicks.

 

Gavin pulled away, glancing at Michael coyly through his lashes before moving down to the erection that had been sorely neglected. All activity stopped in Michael’s brain as he watched Gavin grab his straining dick, breathing hot air over the swollen girth.

 

“Gavin, I— _ahh—”_ Michael threw his head back as Gavin swallowed him whole, his tongue moving around his shaft and his cockhead pressing against the back of his throat. It was more than he’d ever dreamed of, and it was infinitely better than those countless nights he spent in the bathroom, woken up from his feverish wet dreams about the man who was currently bobbing up and down his dick like a pro. He clutched at the sheets, willing himself not to come too quickly and embarrass himself in front of the two men.

 

He didn’t remember closing his eyes; he opened them blearily, and saw Dan walking towards them on the bed. He paused behind Gavin and moved to take off his pants.

 

“You look so fucking hot,” he said, voice low and husky, and Michael’s cock twitched in Gavin’s mouth. He watched as Dan removed his jeans, pulling down his boxers until his cock sprang free. It was the first time Michael had seen his dick, and he took the moment to marvel at the length before Gavin, apparently sensing his inattention, did something _wicked_ with his tongue.

 

 _“Oh god!”_ Michael was yanked away from the sight of Dan’s cock as he closed his eyes and bucked into the tight vacuum of Gavin’s mouth. “Fuck, Gavin, don’t— _fuuuuck!_ ”

 

He let out another groan as he felt Gavin moan around his cock, the vibrations sending the pleasure into a whole new level. He opened his eyes to see the reason behind the sound: Dan was already preparing Gavin, the head of his cock pressed against his ass, one hand reaching out to wrap itself around his best friend’s swollen cock.

 

 _“Mmph!”_ Gavin moaned into Michael’s dick, his voice muffled, and Michael’s eyes went to the back of his head.

 

He buried his hand in Gavin’s hair and leaned against the headboard, straining from forcefully fucking into Gavin’s mouth like a needy brute. He could feel the bed start moving around him as Gavin continued to suck, which meant Dan was already fucking him from behind.

 

Gavin pulled away from Michael’s dick to moan out loud. “Oh god, _Dan,_ don’t stop! _”_ He said, one hand gripping at Michael’s cock desperately as Dan’s cockhead began to hit his swollen prostate.

 

“Don’t stop sucking him,” Dan grunted, and slammed harder into Gavin’s ass.

 

Gavin took a moment to grit his teeth at the onslaught of pleasure, his other hand fisting the sheet as he rested his forehead on Michael’s thigh.

 

Concerned, Michael touched his hair. “Are you alright?” He asked. Gavin chuckled, and glanced up at him, his cheeks flushed red.

 

“Never better,” he said, and proceeded to swallow Michael’s cock yet again.

 

“Nnngh, Gav, don’t—” His brain stopped functioning for the nth time as Gavin hollowed his cheeks around his shaft and _sucked_ like there wasn’t anything else he’d rather do for the rest of his life.

 

It felt good. Too good. Michael was fairly certain he was just dreaming this, that maybe he’d reached rock bottom a few days ago and started living off his dirty, perverse visions of Gavin and Dan fucking like rabbits. But the pleasure felt too real, with Gavin’s moans and grunts reverberating around his erection as Dan continued to push into him, his cock crashing against his sensitive, swollen prostate with every single thrust.

 

It wasn’t long before he was coming. He gripped a clump of Gavin’s sandy hair in one fist and groaned out loud, banging the back of his head against the headboard and thrusting into the other man’s mouth. Gavin’s tongue twirled insistently around his shaft as he came, guiding him through his orgasm with every lick.

 

Gavin pulled off of him with a _pop_ as his cock started to soften, and Michael slumped against the bed. He was too spent to actually say anything, so he just blearily observed as Gavin continued to rut into the covers, his forehead pressed against Michael’s thigh again while Dan’s cock relentlessly pushed into his tight hole.

 

“Michael,” he could hear Gavin calling at him faintly, his hand clenching around a fistful of sheets and his eyes screwed shut in ecstasy. “M—Michael I…”

 

“What is it?” He asked, looking down to see Gavin suddenly staring up at him, his cheeks bright red and his pupils blown with overwhelming lust.

 

“Kiss— _ah!_ Kiss me, I can’t—” He reached up at him, and Michael bent down to capture his lips, snaking his tongue out to meet Gavin’s own.

 

Gavin groaned into his mouth, and Michael felt him being yanked from his lips. He opened his eyes to see Dan pulling Gavin into a sitting position, his cock never going out of his ass as he rested his best friend onto his strong hard chest.

 

“Fuck yourself on my cock,” he heard Dan whisper into Gavin’s ear, and he did, mewling loudly as he impaled himself on Dan’s dick like a sex-starved slut, his head thrown back onto the man’s shoulder.

 

“You,” he started as Dan called him. He looked to find the man staring at him with lust-filled eyes. “Come here and help me finish him off.”

 

And Michael did. He crawled forward until he was almost chest-to-chest with Gavin, and the man leaned forward to pull him into another passionate kiss. He felt Gavin’s cock glide against his stomach as he moved up and down Dan’s hard erection. He grasped the length and started pumping, relishing the gasp that the action elicited from the other man.

 

He thumbed the weeping head, knowing that Gavin by now would be extra sensitive, and the man bucked his hips at the onslaught of sensation.

 

Gavin was making incoherent noises, which Michael drowned with his lips as he swirled his thumb around the slippery surface of his dickhead, his other hand reaching down to cup his heavy balls.

 

Gavin resurfaced from the kiss to pant harshly into Michael’s shoulder. “I—I can’t—”

 

“Come for us, Gavin,” Michael whispered into his ear, and Gavin _exploded,_ letting out a long whine as he spilled into his hand in large, warm spurts.

 

“ _God,_ I don’t think I’m gonna—” Dan groaned and thrust hard into the tight, clenching channel that was Gavin’s ass. The other man moaned and shuddered as he felt his ass being filled up with Dan’s release.

 

It was quiet after that, with only the sounds of harsh pants filling the air as Gavin fell back into Dan’s chest, exhausted. Michael ran a hand through his curls, feeling like he wanted nothing more than to curl up on the bed and sleep for about a year, and promptly froze when he saw the scene in front of him.

 

Dan was nuzzling Gavin’s neck, one hand reaching out to wrap around his friend’s, and the other tracing small circles on the flat plane of the man’s stomach. Gavin had a sleepy smile on his face, and he chuckled as Dan turned to whisper something into his ear.

 

Michael’s insides grew cold at the sight. His hands felt clammy, and he balled them into fists against the white hotel sheets. “I—” He began, the abrupt sound of his voice causing both men to look up, as if they only remembered he was there.

 

“I think I’m gonna go,” said Michael, refusing to meet their eyes as he climbed out of the bed and grabbed his clothes, pulling them on unceremoniously. He bit his lip and tried hard not to acknowledge the confused, hurt look Gavin was sending his way as he dressed.

 

“But we just…” Gavin said, sitting up away from Dan and trying to get Michael to look back at him.

 

“Lindsay’s probably waiting for me,” was all Michael could say. Fucking Christ. _Lindsay._

He wanted to bang his head against the wall.

 

“Let him go, B,” he heard Dan say, and his hands clenched tighter around the hem of his shirt. He could feel the man’s glare boring a hole through his skull.

 

“I’ll…” Michael felt like he should be saying something— _anything—_ to acknowledge what had just transpired. He fucking owed them that much.

 

“Thanks,” he said, finally, still not meeting their stares. “It was—it was fun.”

 

He couldn’t _bear_ to look at the expression on Gavin’s face.

 

“I should go,” he finally managed to croak out, and _fled._

__

\--

 

End


End file.
